Code Geass R3: Lelouch Return
by misao shinomori-12
Summary: SPOILER NO YAOI No todo ha terminado. Los elevens no están en tiempos de paz... Lelouch... ¿De verdad murió? ¿Estará tranquilo el trono? Suzaku no olvida su primer amor. ¿Dos nuevas chicas con sed de venganza? ¡Comienza la historia de CG R3!


**Code Geass R3: Lelouch Return**

**Capitulo 1**

Año 2019. Área 11. Academia Ashford.

.- ¿Estás segura?

.- Sí. No hay tiempo que perder.

Las dos amigas, que acababan de conocerse hacía apenas un par de días, caminaban a paso apresurado por los pasillos del enorme palacio.

.- ¡No corras tanto, Mi-chan! ¡No puedo seguirte el ritmo!

Una joven de apenas 16 años, cabellos rosados y ojos rojos, intentaba seguir a su amiga, que iba unos metros por delante.

.- Venga Mayura, cuando antes mejor.

Otra, de la misma edad, con largos cabellos azabaches y ojos dorados, caminaba con paso seguro y firme por el pasillo, fijando la vista en el enorme portón que tenía a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

Nada más llegar al frente, Mayura logró llegar al lado de la joven morena. Esta giró el rostro y cambió su semblante serio al de una sonrisa enternecedora.

.- No te preocupes Mayura, daré caza al asesino de nuestras hermanas.

Llamó repetidas veces a la puerta y esta se abrió de par en par escuchando un "Adelante" femenino.

La joven morena asintió y comenzó a caminar. Mayura tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta, pero la siguió por detrás.

En el suelo podía apreciarse una larga alfombra carmesí, y a lo lejos la figura de una joven sentada en una silla rosada y acompañada de un joven bien vestido de blanco.

Cuando llegó al frente de la joven sentada, Mikio sonrió. La chica parpadeó un par de veces y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa y unas lágrimas de felicidad resbalando por sus mejillas.

Mayura se fijó en el joven apuesto, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que acompañaba a la princesa y no pudo más que sonrojarse al chocar con su mirada.

.- Permítame presentarme, Princesa Nunnally Lamperouge. Mi nombre es... - ensanchó la sonrisa - Mikio Li Britannia.

El castaño que acompañaba a la princesa abrió los ojos de par en par y se arrodilló rápidamente. Nunnally comenzó a aplaudir y mostró sus brazos esperando un abrazo.

.- ¡¡Mikiooooo!! ¡Hermanita! ¡Ven!

Mikio corrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Las dos rompieron a llorar emocionadas. Mayura se sintió incómoda.

.- Nunnally, te presento a una amiga - se giró y mostró a Mayu - Ella es...

.- Mayura Fenette, mucho gusto - hizo una reverencia nerviosa.

El guardia al escuchar el apellido se sorprendió nuevamente.

.- ¿Y qué os trae por aquí? - preguntó Nunna emocionada.

.- Oh, Nunnally, nada importante - la mintió - Terminé mis estudios en América y decidí venir aquí a seguir ^^

.- Yo... Me ha traído Mikio 0 - se escusó Mayura.

Nunnally rió.

.- ¿Puedo pediros que os alojeis aquí? ¡Sería estupendo! - invitó Nunna - ¿Si, Mikio?*-*

.- Bueno... Esta bien - y la abrazó de nuevo.

Entonces Nunnally se percató de algo.

.- Mikio, imagino que le recordarás. Él es Suzaku Kururugi - le presentó.

Suzaku se levantó y le hizo una reverencia.

.- Mucho gusto, princesa.

.- Déjate de formalidades, aquí la única princesa es Nunna :)

.- Pero Mikio... -empezo a decir Nunally, pero Mikio la interrumpió con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Y que ha pasado durante todo este tiempo en que he estado fuera? -pregunto la morena con disimulo.

.- Oh, pues varias cosas... pero si eso ya hablaremos luego, primero os tendremos que buscar una habitación para mientras estéis alojadas aquí, ¿no? -dijo Nunally con alegría.

.- De acuerdo -volvió a decir Mikio sonriendo.

Y los cuatro se dirigieron tranquilamente hacia los grandes pasillos, a excepción de Mayura que al no estar acostumbrada iba mirando cada rincón impresionada por el mínimo detalle.

Finalmente llegaron a una puerta que cuando Suzaku la abrió pudo verse una habitación elegante y grande.

.- ¿Que os parece? ó.ò -pregunto Nunnally preocupada.

.- Esta muy bie... -empezó a decir Mikio pero...

.- ¡UALAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡COMO MOLA! ¡SON COMO LA DE LAS PELIS! *O* -Mayura tardo unos 5 minutos al darse cuenta de su GRAN comportamiento ante la importante presencia que tenia al lado. Los tres se la quedaron mirando bastante *para no decir muy* impresionados y ella se puso roja como un tomate- perdón... me emocione u////uUUU

.- Emmmmmm... mejor nos vamos incorporando y luego volvemos a vernos ù.uUUUU. -decía Mikio mientras empujaba a su amiga dentro de la habitación mientras ella no paraba de disculparse- Hasta luego Nunally~ n.n -y cerro la puerta con máximo cuidado.

Mikio se quedo pegada un rato a la puerta atenta al sonido de los pasos de Nunally y Suzaku alejándose. Cuando no se oía nada, se asomo un momento fuera y al no ver a nadie volvió a cerrar la puerta.

.- Bueno, no hay nadie... podemos hablar tranquilamente sobre nuestro plan y...

.- ¡Que colchón mas cómodo! *O* -Mayura aun flipando e ignorando a la pobre Mikio ù.uUUU

La morena se quedo mirando fijamente a Mayu con mirada de asesina mientras la pelirosa iba de un lado a otro de la habitación como si fuera un parque de atracciones.

.- Ejem, M-a-y-u-r-a ¬¬

.- Perdona Mi-chan, ya sabes que esto es nuevo para mi

.- Ya lo se, pero te recuerdo que tenemos unas muertes que vengar U¬¬...

.- Perdoooon T_______________T

.- Tranquila, no pasa nada ù.uU

.- ¡Asias Mikio! *w*

Mayura siguió explorando cada rinconcito de la habitación mientras Mikio se sumergía en sus pensamientos de venganza. Mayu al darse cuenta la miro preocupada.

.- Mi-chan, ¿estas bien? ó.ò

.- Sí, tranquila ^^. Creo que iré a darme una ducha para despejarme un poco.

Mayura siguió tirándose encima de las dos camas *que eran enormes* y a rodar como una croqueta emocionada de la vida.

Mikio cogió sus ropas y su Ipod, se colocó los cascos y fue hacia el baño tarareando la canción.

Cerró la puerta con pestillo y se empezó a desvestir. Mientras tanto Mayura daba saltitos en la cama y llamaron a la puerta.

Se levantó emocionada y se encontró con Suzaku. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

.- ¿Quería algo, señor Kururugi?

.- Puedes llamarme Suzaku ^^

.- Va-vale... Suzaku :$

.- Quería preguntaros si... - se le veía nervioso y miraba por encima de la habitación preocupado - Si habeis visto a alguien más en la habitación y bueno...

.- o____o... ¿Alguien más? Que yo sepa no... Espera... ¡¡¿¿Hay violadores??!! T_____T - se cubrió y se abrazó corriendo a Suzaku nerviosa, al observar lo que había echo se alejó corriendo - Ups... Perdón T/////T

.- No-No pasa nada... o/////o... Pues... Bueno no, no hay violadores y... Bueno... Creo que da igual en realidad ù/////ú Cofcofcof... - Suzaku se sonrojó y empezó a mirar a cualquier parte.

Mientras tanto en el baño...

Mikio ya se había desvestido y ya comenzaba a apagar el Ipod mientras abría las cortinas de la ducha cuando...

Unos enormes y profundos ojos violetas se clavaron en los suyos dorados. Fueron unos instantes eternos y preciosos... Hasta que la vista de esos ojos morados volaron hacia abajo...

Y entonces ella no pudo evitar imitarle... Fijándose en un bien formado cuerpo masculino al desnudo. Al principio se sorprendió, pero al percatarse de que ella se encontraba en la misma situación no pudo hacer otra cosa que querer gritar.

.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! - gritó Mikio roja como un tomate tapándose de arriba a abajo.

En ese momento Mayura y Suzaku corrieron al baño y abrieron de un golpe asustados hasta encontrarse con una Mikio sentada en el suelo cubriéndose con una toalla gritando histérica y roja como un tomate y a un chico moreno en la ducha cubriéndose con las cortinas rojo también.

.- ¡¡Deja de gritar, chica!! - se quejó el moreno.

.- ¡¡¡UN PERVERTIDO, UN PERVERTIDOOOOOOO!!! - siguió gritando Mikio.

.- Nooooo, señorita Mikio, él no es un... - intentó excusarse Suzaku mientras le pasaba una toalla al chico.

.- ¡¡¿Cómooooo?!! - exclamó Mikio furiosa - ¡¡Osea que tú lo sabías!!

.- Bueno... En realidad...

.- ¡¡Lo habíais planeado!! ¡Suzakuuuuu! ¡No esperaba que el guardia de Nunnally fuera así! ///////

.- Noooo, no es lo que parece, en realidad...

.- ¡Mikioooo! ¿Estás bien? T____T - Mayura corrió a ayudar a su amiga a cubrirse - ¡Debes haberlo pasado tan mal!

En ese momento el chico salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se quedó mirando a Mikio sorprendido.

.- Tú... Eres... ¿Mikio?

La llamada alzó el rostro y, al reconocerle, no pudo más que sorprenderse y rápidamente sonrojarse.

.- Le... ¿Lelouch? o/////o

Suzaku y Mayura miraron primero a Mikio y luego al moreno varias veces seguidas.

.- Emmmm... ¿y la cámara oculta? x_x -pregunto de repente Mayu.

.- ¿Vosotros os conocéis? -pregunto en cambio Suzaku sorprendido.

.- Bueno, es una larga historia... -empezó a decir Lelouch.

.- Pues si os conocéis, vaya forma de reencontrarse, ¿no? -decía Mayura nerviosa mirándolos a todos.

Lelouch volvió a mirar a Mikio, la cual seguía sonrojada y mirando hacia el suelo.

Suzaku seguía mirando sorprendido a Lelouch y a Mikio mientras Mayura pensaba estupideces para decir y romper el silencio.

.- ¡Bueno! ¡Mejor nos vemos luego con calma! ^0^U -empezó a decir la pelirosa empujando a Lelouch y a Suzaku fuera del baño.

.- Pe...¡Pero pásame la ropa al menos! ¡No me dejes casi en bolas en el pasillo! Ò.óU -gritaba el moreno.

Mayura le lanzo la ropa a Lelouch y cerro la puerta de un portazo. Luego miro a Mikio.

.- Esto, Mi-chan... ¿quien era ese chico exactamente? o_OU creo que me he perdido x_xU.

Pero Mikio no contesto. Mayura pensó que quizás no la había oído.

.- ¿Mi-chan? o_o... ¿Has oído lo que te he pregunt...?

.- ¡Tranquila! No es nadie importante, nadie importante ^^ -contestó de golpe su amiga interrumpiéndola.

.- Emm... esta bien o.o...

.- Ya hablaremos luego mejor, ¿vale? ^^

.- De acuerdo 'u'

Mayura se fue del baño poco a poco procurando no hacer ruido con intención de volver a la habitación. Cuando Mikio se quedo sola, noto que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

.- Tanto tiempo queriendo verle... ¿Y porque justo ahora con esto de Euphy?...

Mientras tanto, Mayu iba caminando pensativa por el pasillo... no sabia porque exactamente, pero aquel chico tambien le sonaba de algo.

Seguia caminando y caminando... quizas demasiado... ¿tan lejos estaba la habitacion?... o...

.-... Mierda T_T... ¡¿No fastidies que ahora me he perdido?! ToT

Buscó algún tipo de ayuda por los alrededores que la pudiese ubicar de donde se encontraba y cómo podría volver a su casa.

...

…

Pero no había ni dios.

.- ¡¡Noooooooooooooooooo!! - se dejó caer derrotada en el suelo de rodillas. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Moriría sola y abandonada, de noche, en medio de la calle? ¡Noooo! ¡Aún era virgen! ¡No podía morir virgen! 0 - ¡NO PUEDO MORIR VIRGEN! Ò.Ó

Un viejecito que paseaba por allí la miró como si estuviese loca.

.- Eeeeeh... Señooor... No es lo que piensa y... - se levantó rápidamente ocurriéndosele algo. ¡Él la ayudaría! - Señoooor, ayúdemeee *0* - y corrió felizmente hacia el viejecito.

El pobre hombre salió corriendo al ver a esa loca. A lo mejor le quería violar y todo, con eso de que no quería morir virgen...

Y Mayu volvió a quedarse sola.

Observó un pequeño banco de un parque y se sentó cansada. Jugueteó con sus manos y notó una brisa fría recorrer su cuerpo.

.- ... Empieza a refrescar... ... ¡¡Moriré virgen y congelada!! T.T

El viejecito, que por casualidades de la vida se había olvidado su sombrero en una tienda y volvía sobre sus pasos, se la quedó mirando de nuevo, como la loca que creía que era. Mayu le miró. Él la miró. Todo quedó en silencio unos instantes...

.- ¡¡¡SEÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!

Y el señor huyó con una loca Mayu corriendo tras él.

Logró escaparse de ella cuando Mayu se tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo de pronto.

Se quedó inmóvil, sintiéndose lo peor del mundo. Intentaba ayudar a su amiga y se perdía... Esto era mala suerte. Pero de la buena.

Y no sabía por qué, se puso a llorar. Se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada ella sola. Siempre era torpe, gafe y se perdía... ¿Qué era lo siguiente?

.- Morir virgen... - susurró para sí misma.

Joder qué puta obsesión tenía xD

Vale, tenía que tranquilizarse. Ahora no podía calificarse como una llorica y...

.- ¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! - lloró aún más cuando una lata de cocacola le impactó en la cara.

Entonces apoyó su mejilla en el suelo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. No quería moverse... No...

.- Pues mira, muero virgen.

Y, cuando ya creía estar muriendo congelada (y virgen, no olvidemos ese detalle), notó unos cálidos brazos tomarla con muchísima dulzura y suavidad.

¿Había muerto y se la estaba llevando al cielo un ángel...? Pues al menos que el ángel esté bueno, no te jode.

Y, se sentía tan agusto, que había pensado que morir no era tan malo... (Incluso se le podía olvidar lo de ser virgen y tal).

.- ¿Señorita Mayu? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

¿Eh? ¿El ángel sabía su nombre? ¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué le sonaba tanto esa dulce voz?

.- Señorita Mayu, por favor despierte.

Mmmm... Qué cálido y... ¿Suzaku?

Abrió los ojos y vio a Suzaku mirarla preocupado. Ayy, pero qué dulce.

.- ¿Suzaku...? - susurró ella. - ¿Eres mi ángel salvador?

.- Jajajaja. Pero qué graciosa es xD - rió - Anda, la llevaré a casa para que descanse...

Mayu no se quejó y se dejó llevar (arrimó la cabeza y todo... No sabe nada la tía!).

No se dio cuenta cuando se durmió, pero despertó en su cama de día.

Y, lo mejor, era que Suza se había quedado dormido a su lado, apoyado en la cama la cabeza y sentado en una silla al lado.

Mayura se sonrojó enormemente y se puso nerviosa. Qué tierno...

No pude evitar tumbarse mirándole. Parecía un ángel... Y, sin poder remediarlo, se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

Mikio andaba por el pasillo yendo hacia el comedor para almorzar con Nunally. Pero justo cuando llegaba a las escaleras, se detuvo de golpe. Mira que era mala suerte ya de buena mañana encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento: Lelouch (lógicamente ahora vestido :)). Él también la vio a ella y se quedo quieto.

.- Emmmm... buenos días Mikio... -dijo él mirando hacia el suelo sin saber exactamente que decir.

Pero ella le ignoro y paso por delante como si no existiera.

.- ¡Espera! ¡Encima que intento ser amable! -se quejo Lelouch, pero la morena continuo bajando los escalones tan tranquila ignorándole.

Esto ya le cabreo bastante, así que él bajo deprisa hasta llegar hacia ella y le cojio con fuerza de la muñeca.

.- ¡Mikio! ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¡¿Porque me ignoras?!

.- Te ignoro porque se supone que estas muerto =)

Para sorpresa de ella, Lelouch la estampo contra la pared.

.- Mikio... porfavor... ¿estas enfadada? -le pregunto él preocupado, pero ella miraba hacia otro lado- ¡Porfavor! ¡Mírame y respóndeme!

Ni caso.

.- Porfavor Mikio, ¡No pienso darme por vencido!

Al final la morena no pudo evitar empezar a llorar.

.- Lelouch... por... ¿Porque no me dijiste que estabas vivo?

Él se quedo totalmente callado, la solto y se quedo mirando el suelo.

.- Es algo bastante delicado, una larga historia... -empezó a decir Lelouch.

.- ¿No me lo contaras, verdad? -pregunto Mikio.

Al ver que él no le contestaba, Mikio imagino su respuesta.

.- Esta bien... -y ella continuo bajando las escaleras.

Lelouch se quedo paralizado, sin poder ver como ella se iba... quería detenerla, ¿Pero como?.

.- ¡Mikio! ¡Esper...!

Y de repente él recibió una sartén en toda la cara que a saber de donde la había sacado Mikio.

.- ¡ERES UN CABRONAZO! Ò_Ó -y se fue cabreada dejando a un Lulu con la cara dolida desmayado en el suelo.

Cuando Mikio llego a la puerta del comedor, cambio su cara de cabreada por una sonrisa. No era plan que Nunally la viera así... pero, ¿Debería decirle algo sobre el hecho que Lelouch estaba vivo? Pero ¿Y si ella también se lo había estado ocultando? Estaba claro que de momento lo mejor no era decir nada. Decidió dejar de pensar en aquello y abrió la puerta decidida

.- Buenos días Nunally ^^.

Nunally sonrió felizmente al verla.

.- ¡Hola Mikio! ¡Ven, ven! Siéntate a mi lado -le dijo felizmente señalando la silla que estaba a su lado.

Justo cuando Mikio iba a dirigirse hacia Nunally... se dio la vuelta y...

Vio a un Lelouch todo cabreado dirigiéndose hacia ella...

.- ¡MIKIO! ¡¿Como te atreves a golpearme con la sarten?! ¡¿Es que no te has quitado la manía?! Ò.Ó

Pero ella le sonrió maléficamente, entro en el comedor y le cerro la puerta en las narices.

.- ........................... ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Pero seraaa???!!!!! ¬¬ -se quejo él mas cabreado de lo que estaba.

Mikio que ya era inmune a las quejas de él, se sento tranquilamente al lado de Nunally.

.- Mikio... ¿no te ha parecido oír la voz de Onii sama? ó.òU -dijo Nunna preocupada.

.- ¿La voz de Lelouch? No digas tonterías Nunally ^^ -respondió la morena mientras empezaba a comerse el almuerzo sin ningun tipo de preocupación.

.- Supongo que me lo habré imaginado -suspiro Nunally.

Mientras almorzaban empezaron a hablar y a recordar viejos tiempos. Entonces Nunnally nombro a Euphemia, su hermanastra y hermana de sangre de Mikio. Nunna noto la tristeza de la morena.

.- Perdón, quizás no tuve que nombrar a Euphy... -empezó a disculparse.

.- Tranquila Nunnally, no pasa nada ^^... todo eso es pasado... -dijo Mikio intentando forzar una sonrisa.

Mikio quería mucho a su hermana Euphy, tanto que incluso en su infancia, a pesar de que estaba enamorada de Lelouch, nunca dijo nada porque Euphemia estaba también enamorada de él, además que parecía ser correspondida.

.- Si no fuera por ese tal Zero... ahora Euphy estaría viva... -recordó Mikio.

Nunnally no dijo nada, se quedo totalmente callada... hasta que se abrió la puerta.

.- ¡Ohayooo~! ^^ -entro en el comedor una alegre Mayura, que otra vez había vuelto a olvidar sus modales- Ups, perdón _U -hizo una reverencia- Buenos días princesa Nunally oUUU.

.- Mira que eres torpe, Mayu xD - rió Mikio. Ahora con su amiga se le habían pasado los males.

.- Buuuuu TT... - se acercó y se sentó en la mesa mientras picoteaba algo para desayunar. - ¿Qué tal todo? ^^

.- Bien - mintió Mikio sonriente - Hablábamos del tal zero...

.- ¡Zero mató a mi hermana! - exclamó Mayu furiosa - ¿Sabéis donde poder encontrarle?

Nunnally se sintió incómoda. No podía decirles que Zero era su hermano que aún estaba vivo...

.- No tengo ni idea - se encogió de hombros Mikio - Pero en cuanto le encuentre... - sacó su sartén y empezó a dar hostias a la mesa, dejando a Mayu y a Nunna acojonadas .- Le dejaré la cara bonita *w*

.- Pues yo... Yo... Yo... .... ..... ¡YO TE AYUDARÉ, MIKIO-CHAN! 0

.- Pero, chicas... - Nunna intentó pararlas al verlas conspirar un plan maligno contra su hermano.

.- Nunna, si sabes dónde puede estar Zero, por favor dínoslo.

Ante la seriedad de Mikio, Nunna no pudo hacer otra cosa que...

.- Pues... - suspiró profundamente - Estará en la base de los Dark Knights... - dijo no muy convencida.

En menos de dos segundos Mayu y Mikio ya estaban peleando por quién llegaba antes a la base.

Lelouch, que había escuchado la conversa escondido, corrió como un loco para avisar a Suzaku de que fuera enseguida a la base disfrazado de Zero.

Corriendo Suzaku se disfrazó de Zero y fue rápidamente a la base en moto junto a Lelouch (disfrazado de tía... Aiiiins... xDDD Me partoooo).

Llegaron a la base jadeantes. Los componentes del grupo se les quedaron mirando raro.

.- ¿Qué se supone que hacéis...? - preguntó Karen.

.- ¡Que vienen! - exclamó Zero-Suzaku.

Como Lulu le había contado lo que había pasado, no le extrañó para nada que las dos chicas entraran medio peleándose por ser las primeras.

.- ¡¡¡Túuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! - señaló a Zero Mikio furiosa - ¡Te mataré, lo juroooo!

.- ¿Por qué no hablamos tranquilamente las cosas y...? U^^ - Zero-Suzaku intentó pararlas.

.- ¡Yo le voy sujetando Miiiik! 0 - Mayu se lanzó a cogerle.

Mikio se acercó y empezó a meterle patadas mientras Mayu le sujetaba por detrás y la animaba. Todos se lo quedaron mirando la escena con una gotita en la cabeza, sobre todo Lulu... ¿Dónde quedaba su orgullo como Zero?

Cuando las dos estaban con la lengua afuera sin fuerzas después de arrearle sin parar... Le soltaron. Y cayeron al suelo rendidas. El pobre Suza estaba mareado... Había recibido algún que otro sartenazo...

.- Tú... Tú... No te rindes... - jadeó Mayu.

.- Es su traje, Mayu... - contestó Mikio limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó otro de los Dark Knights y Zero lo apartó suavemente.

.- Si queréis decirme algo, hacerlo. Pero no conseguiréis nada peleando...

.- ¡¡¡TÚ MATASTE A MI HERMANA!!! - gritaron Mayu y Mikio a la vez.

Zero se quedó en silencio mientras los demás cuchicheaba. Luluko (ains... 9.9U... Me parto... xDDD) observaba la escena en silencio.

Mikio comenzó a llorar.

.- Mataste a Euphy... Euphy... No la veía desde hacía años y tú la mataste... - le miró furiosa - ¡¡Ella había venido para estar con su persona amadas, sabes!!

.- ¿Su persona amada? - Suzaku arqueó una ceja confundido. Él y Euphemia... Hum...

.- ¡¡Ella quería a Lelouch!! - se levantó del suelo con un tembleque - ¡¡Renuncié a él por que mi hermana fuese feliz y vas tú y la matas!! ¡Cabrón!

Lulu(ko) abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder creerlo.

Mayu la miró sorprendida y se levantó para animarla. Mikio no dejaba de llorar.

.- ¡¿Sabes lo que es tener que escuchar a tu dulce hermana mayor hablar sobre lo mucho que quiere a la misma persona que a tí?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¡¿LO SABES?!!

Zero no dijo nada. Se acercó a Mikio. Ella se puso tensa y en pose luchadora, enfrentándole. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, la abrazó.

Mikio se sorprendió, intentó soltarse, pero la voz de Zero la tranquilizó.

.- Tu hermana te quería mucho, y está orgullosa de tí... No la maté por gusto propio, de verdad. Si por mi hubiese sido, le hubiese jurado lealtad a la corona si con eso ella reinaba...

Mikio cada vez lloraba con más fuerza, ya no tenía fuerzas.

Mayu también comenzó a llorar.

.- También mataste a Shirley... - lloró ella.

Zero se alejó de Mikio y acarició el rostro de Mayu con suavidad.

.- Ella estaba siendo poseída por otra persona... Te juro que no hice nada... Además... - cerró los ojos lentamente - Alguien la quería mucho e hizo todo lo posible por que viviera... - miró disimuladamente a Lulu(ko).

Mayu suspiró y asintió.

.- Mik... Es hora de irnos y... - Mayu la fue a coger del brazo, pero Mik miraba furiosa a Zero con el ceño fruncido.

.- ¡¡No le creas, Mayu!! ¡Nos está mintiendo! ¡Está aprovechando nuestro momento de debilidad para engañarnos! ... He oido hablar del Geass... ¡Enséñame tu geass! Yo sé que mi hermana murió por que fue poseída por un deseo del Geass.

Suzaku parpadeó y tragó saliva nervioso. ¿Y ahora qué?

.- No tengo por que hacer algo así...

.- Zero, hazlo - habló Karen convencida - Así se darán por satisfechas.

Suzaku estaba en un aprieto, Lulu(ko) se dio cuenta de ello y corrió hacia Zero para cogerle del brazo.

.- ¡Onii chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Ven que te quiero contar algo! *-* - y tiró de él con fuerza para huir de allí.

Todos se quedaron en shock... ¿Zero tenía una hermana? (lllll)U

Lelouch intercambió el disfraz con él. Y corrió para salir de allí.

Se acercó dispuesto a Mikio.

.- ¿Quieres verlo? - habló.

.- Sí.

.- Está bien...

Se apartó una parte del casco mostrando sólo su ojo. Pero cerrado. Entonces, cuando lo iba a abrir, recordó algo...

_**Euphy, observaba su geass en silencio. De pronto, sin poder evitarlo, poseyó sus ojos.**_

_**.- ¡Euphy! - intentó pararla, pero ella ya había huído.**_

_**Poco después, Euphemia se había encargado de coger una ametralladora y matar a todos los elevens que encontrara por su camino.**_

_**Todo por su culpa.**_

_**.- Lo siento tanto, Euphy... - susurró él cuando la apuntaba con la pistola - Yo siempre... Siempre has sido la primera para mí.**_

_**Lo siguiente fue el sonido de un disparo.**_

_**Euphemia cayó al suelo. Un mecha apareció de la nada con Suzaku al mando para tomarla rápidamente y llevarla con él.**_

_**Pero no logró salvarla... Euphy murió.**_

¿Y si cuando Mikio viera el Geass la poseía y hacía una locura? No... No podía permitírselo.

Mikio se cabreó. ¿Por qué no se lo enseñaba? Corrió hacia él ahora que parecía distraído y se le tiró encima. Zero abrió los ojos de golpe asustado, pero logró apartar a Mikio rápidamente para que no mirara el Geass. Pero, con tan mala suerte, que la empujó con demasiada fuerza y ella se estampó contra una pared para quedar desmayada.

_To be __continued..._


End file.
